Brush-type deburring machines are already known in the prior art. As a rule, brush-type deburring machines are not used independently, but frequently in combination with pipe-cutting machines which cut pipe sections to length from a metal pipe at a high clock time. The section cut to length is then further processed. The further processing can take place in various successive method steps, and in particular pipe ends can be beveled and/or washed and/or deburred flat. During their conveying by means of conveying discs, ends and cut faces of the metal pipes are freed by the brush-type deburring machine from sharp edges and from pipe cuttings remaining over in the cutting process. A brush-type deburring machine of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,268.
A brush-type deburring machine is known from DE 195 16 607 C1, with laterally rotating roller brushes past which entrainment means run in each case which are arranged in pairs opposite one another and convey a pipe past the roller brushes in each case, in order to deburr the ends of the pipes.
A brush-type deburring machine is disclosed in DE 34 30 065 A1, which likewise discloses two laterally rotating brushes, in which the pipes are conveyed by means of entrainment means in the longitudinal direction of the roller brushes and are deburred in this case by the rotating roller brushes. These brush-type deburring machines are suitable for deburring pipes from a length of approximately 90 mm. They are not suitable for pipe sections of shorter length.